


What if??

by ughdotcom



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s08e16 Carbon Copy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: What if Moreid was happening and The Replicator took a photo of them?--The photo was sitting right under Hotch’s, also stained with blood, but clear. Taunting Hotch was one thing, but this photo? It could get both Derek and Spencer fired.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 243





	What if??

The photo was sitting right under Hotch’s, also stained with blood, but clear. Taunting Hotch was one thing, but this photo? It could get both Derek and Spencer fired.

When Hotch walked into the police station he was grim faced when he pinned the photo to the board. Spencer and Derek looked up, and both had small, indignant reactions.

Derek swore under his breath, and Spencer muttered something that was likely a line from a book.

The picture was simple, Derek and Spencer, arms around each other, sharing a small private kiss in the park.

It was almost worse than a taunt from the replicator. It was insinuating that he could get them fired.

“I’m sorry.” Spencer said finally.

“For what?” Hotch said, mad about the replicator, not upset about the fact that two of his agents were secretly dating.

“For breaking the rules.”

Hotch turned around and looked them over. Spencer was upset and somewhat ashamed, but Derek was mad. His hand that wasn’t wrapped around Spencer’s was clenched into a fist and he was frowning.

“I want you two to go back to the hotel. Calm down. Strauss hasn’t seen the photo yet, and if I have any say in it she won’t. When you return, I need the details, maybe we can figure out when this photo was taken. But for now, Reid, you need to breath, and Morgan, you might want to punch a pillow or something.”

Hotch turned back to the board, his brain screaming.


End file.
